Through Your Eyes
by MindFuel
Summary: LaviAllen. “I’ll never forget you either, Allen Walker.”


_Through Your Eyes._  
MindFuel.  
T. (might change in later chapters)  
D.Gray-Man.  
LaviAllen.  
Romance/General.  
Shonen-Ai. Yaoi. AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. TTnTT

So Escape is still WIP. I've been so busy, what with being a senior and all. I don't really have a good grasp on my schedule. Oops. Oh and about this. I just decided to post up my ideas now so that I don't forget them later. I feel as though my computer will die sometime very soon so I want to get all my ideas onto Word then onto here.  
Perhaps one day I will finish a story, until then… uhhh.  
So don't expect many updates. I know, I hate myself too. ♥

Oh, and on a note about the story. I wrote this before the recent chapters. So this is before (Spoiler: Cross appears to save the day!) This is just what I thought'd happen if Allen were to defeat the Millenium Earl in the Ark, and so on.

* * *

_01. Mission Accomplished._

A split second. For a split second, the sky was lit up with the final blow. Standing in the silence, Exorcists, Finders and Akuma alike stood outside the ark watched as the faint silhouette of the Earl appeared then disintegrating into nothingness moments later. The uniformed members of the Dark Order turned to the Akuma they had been fighting moments before, only to see that they too started to crumble, the trapped souls within flying up into the descending twilight.

Those who had the strength jumped and shouted in joy while others just fell to the ground, crying in relief. It was finally over. Their war was over.

But there were three exorcists who didn't display such emotions. One wept, the tears streaming down her face, the other two just stood staring at the gaping crater where the ark once stood.

"Where are they?"

Rubble littered the ground. Pieces of what used to be the ark lying everywhere. Against the still and quiet atmosphere, there was a small movement. Beneath a collapsed column that hadn't completely crushed the body below, a young man slowly pulled himself out from under the concrete cylinder. Hissing, he sat himself up, his body broken in many different places. Droplets of blood hit the rubble beneath him as the challenge of getting to his feet strained his body.

He knew it was over. He knew that the Earl, the akuma, and the Noah were gone. The gentle evening breeze felt nice against the parts of his skin he could still feel. He turned his head and looked at his surroundings, hoping to find his comrades perhaps in a similar, if not better, state than he was in.

"Linalee!" The boy shouted, spotting his closest team member. Suddenly throwing aside his own pain and numbness the boy forced his muscles to carry him to the young girl. Upon reaching her, he saw that cuts and bruises adorned her body, but her breathing was stable. He gently nudged her and called her name repeatedly, hoping that she would wake up.

Chocolate eyes gradually peeked open to look up at the one who was calling her name. The mop of familiar red hair and the chill of the outside air felt just like it once had on Anita's ship. _"Am I still in the world?" _Linalee recalled the question she had asked then. She blinked steadily, knowing the answer as she looked into her friend's left eye. But her focus was quickly drawn from the face of her bloodied comrade to the sky beyond him. The blackness of the heavens was littered with thousands upon thousands of stars, each one of them shining more brightly than she had ever recalled in her life. Was it a sign of some sort? A sign from God that everything was finally okay?

"Lavi." She whispered, her voice raw and soft. "Where's Allen?"

The boy shook his head. "I don't know." He managed to whisper.

"Do you think he…?" She stopped herself, tears pooling in her eyes.

The two of them sat in silence when they heard shuffling coming up from beside them. Two of their comrades, one with his arm slung over the shoulder of the other, approached them. Linalee's tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked at her comrades who had disappeared during their travel through the treacherous ark.

Kanda and Crowley had made it.

"Kanda… Crowley…" Linalee's voice trembled. Lavi helped her sit up as she gripped each of their hands. "I'm so glad…" She cried. "I'm so glad…"

Crowley smiled weakly and Kanda nodded in acknowledgement.

Lavi's heart warmed for a moment before he realized that there were still two members of their party that weren't accounted for. A terrible fear seized Lavi's heart, making his body go numb once again.

"Did you see the others?" Lavi asked. The realization hit everyone at the same time. Kanda and Crowley shook their heads.

"I'm afraid not." Crowley's eyes wandered down to his feet.

"I'll go look for them." Lavi stood to his feet. None of the others turned to him.

"Bring them back Lavi." Linalee said after Lavi had walked a ways away from the others, her voice trembling.

"I will." Lavi whispered to himself.

He wasn't the only with a feeling in the pit of his stomach. Silence followed him until he was out of the sight of his companions. Nobody had said anything. Everyone already seemed to have come to a conclusion. It wasn't just a conclusion though. Allen had let them know. Somehow, without saying it, he let them know.

The closer Lavi got to the core, the more bodies he found strewn about, bodies of akuma and Noah alike. Lavi had to empty his stomach more than once along the way.

It wasn't until after he'd discovered the remains of what used to be a Noah, Lavi spotted one of his comrades—one of his friends.

"Chaoji." Lavi called out. "Are you okay?"

Chaoji was sitting up, leaning against a pillar with his eyes closed. At first he had been breathing in a labored manner, but as soon as he spotted his comrade's face his breathing returned to normal. "Sir Lavi…"

"Chaoji, are you all right?" Lavi knelt down next to him.

"I'm afraid I am." He said, serenity flowing from his voice. "It's over, isn't it?"

"Yeah," was all that Lavi could manage.

"Are the others all right?" Chaoji asked as he attempted to stand. He scowled as his damaged legs buckled.

"You should rest Chaoji." Lavi said, putting a hand on the other man's shoulder. "Everyone else is just fine." Lavi felt a lump form in his throat.

"So Allen Walker--?" Chaoji's voice was filled with hope.

Lavi couldn't hide his worry. Chaoji just nodded, a solemn look on his face. "Please go now, I will be fine."

Lavi hesitated for a second before nodding and continuing his trek through the large crater.

The sound of Lavi's footsteps died off after every few feet. The walls of the crater seemed so far away, but then again, not far enough. The air was damp with the smell of akuma and earth.

_Will I find him alive?_ The ugly question finally surfaced in his mind.

Lavi finally spotted an area far off that was level ground, no rubble or anything except for a lump of black and white at the dead center. Lavi's heart sped and his adrenaline rushed as he ran as quickly as he could towards the mass.

The closer he got, the more he could see. It was a body lying on its side, blood pooled beneath it. The once snow-white hair was now matted and turning into shades of pink and red from the blood that stained it.

"Allen!" Lavi shouted, his legs burning from the pain he was forcing on them. His knees ached as he landed next to the body and gently turned it onto its back; Allen's body was torn and bleeding. There was too much blood running out of his small body, too much.

But he was still breathing.

Lavi immediately applied pressure to the largest wound on Allen's body, the one just below his heart. "Allen! Wake up! Speak to me!" Lavi demanded. Allen's warm, sticky blood seeped through Lavi's fingers. He watched as Allen's eyes moved beneath his eyelids.

"L-Lavi." Allen sputtered, blood gurgling down his chin.

Lavi grabbed a hold of Allen and sat him up so the blood could run out of his mouth instead of constricting his air passage.

"Lavi." Allen repeated, his eyes still closed. "I finally did it," words that were meant to be spoken in joy, spilled from his mouth painfully.

Was this truly Allen Walker? The boy who ate mountains of food at a time? The boy who had encouraged hope within everyone when hope seemed like a mere pinprick within their eyes? The boy who was supposed to be "the Destroyer of Time"? The one who would save the world from a most terrible fate…? Lavi closed his eye tightly, the threat of tears impending. He kept his hand over Allen's wound, even though the bleeding had subsided a little. Lavi grasped tightly onto Allen's small, dying frame, trying hard to keep his own from shaking with fear and sorrow.

"How are… the others?" Allen's voice came out weak, splintering as though his vocal cords were being ripped with every word uttered from his mouth.

"They're fine moyashi." Lavi choked out.

Allen just smiled and tilted his head up to look at Lavi with bloodshot eyes. His only working hand reached up and brushed Lavi's cheek, leaving a streak of red behind.

"You really saved the day." Lavi whispered, trying to force the now steady flow of tears to stop. "But you could have at least been a little more careful with yourself y'know?" His attempt to brighten the mood was in vain, but Allen still smiled, eyelids drooping.

A familiar cold wrapped itself around Allen as he coughed once, grasping onto the front of Lavi's jacket. It was the same feeling as the time when Tyki had pierced through his heart. But for some reason his heart ached more now than it had then.

Desperate to break the silence, Lavi spoke, "Allen. Allen! C'mon! I know you can make it through this, stay with me buddy!" His voice cracked. "You've had worse moyashi, but you still made it. Komui will fix you right up."

Allen's lips parted, blood painting them like red, sticky lipstick. He let out a strained chuckle. "Thanks buddy." He coughed, strong pumps of blood pushing against Lavi's fingers with each one. Lavi knew, Komui's help or not, Allen's fate was sealed.

"You know…" Allen whispered, his chest just barely rising and falling. His body grew colder with every breath he took.

"What is it Allen?" Lavi asked as he bit down on his lips so his sobs wouldn't escape.

"I'll never forget you, " Allen's whispers grew quieter and quieter.

"Don't talk like that." A sob leaked from Lavi's throat. "You're going to make it."

"I… love you," his angelic, blood covered face smiled one last time, "really do…"

Lavi shook his head, cradling Allen's body closer to him, the bleeding stopped, the breath gone. "It's not fair." He wept. Lavi cried with Allen in his arms for what seemed like an eternity, a small smile gracing Allen's lips. Allen: his junior, his companion, his best friend, gone.

"I love you too." Lavi whispered as he saw a team of exorcists climbing down the wall of the crater, flashlights sparkling like dancing fireflies.

"I'll never forget you, Allen Walker."

- - -

A young brunette walked down the sidewalk, his headphones over his ears, and a bag of groceries under his arm. His music banged loudly, deafening him of all the whispers that were being directed toward him.

"Dad?" He called as he opened the door to his house, slipping off his converse.

"Home already?" A man popped his head out of the kitchen door. "Welcome home Allen." He smiled at his son.

Allen looked up, his blue gray eyes smiling at the man. "I'm home."

_end._

* * *

Funny how reincarnates have the same name as their predecessors. 

Warning: ♥Character Death♥


End file.
